The field of this invention relates to packages, and more particularly to a particular type of package for an assembled grouping of beverage containers such as is frequently termed a "six-pack". It is well known that beverage containers, such as cans or bottles, are marketed in a convenient quantity, such as an assembled grouping of six. This grouping of six beverage containers is normally connected together with some type of packaging to facilitate shipping, storage, purchase and usage.
The most common types of packaging comprise either a plastic encasement such as a cellophane type of plastic, or takes the form of paper, which is folded and constructed so as to facilitate carrying.
Such groupings of beverage containers are frequently utilized by consumers on picnics, at the beach, on golf courses, and so forth. It is obviously desirable to keep the beverages cold. The normal method of maintaining this colder temperature is to employ the use of a separate ice chest. This ice chest is to be loaded with a quantity of the beverage containers and a quantity of ice is located within the ice chest. Such an arrrangement will keep the beverages cold for as long as the ice lasts.
However, the above method does require the use of a separate container, that being the ice chest, and also requires the acquiring of a quantity of ice. Usually ice chests are rather large and bulky and are not convenient to use, as well as sometimes being quite heavy. Additionally, it may be desirable to only maintain beverages at a colder temperature for a short period of time, such as two or three hours.
Previous to this invention, there has been no known construction of a packaging assembly for a six-pack of beverage containers in which the packaging itself was insulated so as to keep the beverages cold for a short period of time, such as two to three hours. Such a packaging assembly would be most desirable so that beverage containers could be readily carried on golf carts, to the beach, on picnics, etc., without the use of an ice chest.